


Blissful Ignorance

by Indulgenceahoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death discussion, Drabble, Gen, Sad, Sweet, brotherly moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indulgenceahoy/pseuds/Indulgenceahoy
Summary: Blue finds a bunny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to kinda get back into writing. Kinda like doing a warm up sketch before a big drawing.

Humans were not the only Surface beings to visit the Underground. In fact, wild animals were frequent visitors. But, since they almost never made past the Ruins, or left the forest if they did, they were still a rare sight in Snowdin.

So, when Blue found the bunny during one of his patrols, he immediately was aware of how amazing an event it was.

The moment he had spotted it under a snow covered tree he had stopped dead in his tracks. He quietly crouched down for a better look, thinking at first that it was a baby monster, but after catching a glimpse at their eyes, he realized it was a wild surface animal. He knew plenty of bunny shaped monsters back in town. However, he had never seen a Surface one.

They were smaller than he thought. Even the one in his adventure books was depicted as being larger than this one. Perhaps this small animal was like him, and still had some training to do in order to grow bigger. 

“Hey, little fellah” he said not moving from his spot. He tilted his head to the right and tried to look as nonthreatening as possible. 

The bunny didn’t move. About all it did was twitch its nose in the skeleton monster’s direction. Their short ears were flat against its head, its body tense. 

Blue waited a little bit. He wasn’t sure what to do. Technically, he didn’t have to do anything, of course. He could just walk away. A bunny was no threat to anybody. In fact, if anything, that bunny would probably not survive for much longer in the harsh Snowdin environment. 

That, or they would get eaten by one of the feral monsters.

And that just wouldn’t do for Blue. 

He took a step forward staying in a crouched position and waited again. The animal didn’t move. It twitched its ears and nose acknowledging him, but didn’t look like it wanted to ran away just yet. Blue’s persistent smile grew even wider. He fought back the urge to squeal happily. 

He took annoooootthhheeerrr careful step. Then annoooooothhheeer. And Lastly, annnnooooottthher. 

The bunny didn’t move and Blue was practically just arm’s length away from it. Ok. What would be the best course of action? He pondered. He surveyed their surroundings, making sure there were no other animals, or monsters around. It was the middle of the day and the forest was fairly quiet. He could maybe snare the creature? He didn’t have anything in the way of a trap with him. Realistically speaking, he would be expected to report anything strange to Alphys rather than confront it, but that was no fun at all.

As he was considering his options, he pulled on his oversized bandanna thoughtfully. An idea pinged into his head and he untied the cloth from around his neck. Maybe, just maybe….

He pounced on the creature covering the bunny with his bandanna and scooped it up. He expected a fight or at least some intense scrambling, but there had been none. The bunny had just settled into his impromptu trap. Blue’s smile faltered a little bit. He frowned, suddenly concerned.

He peeked carefully into his “trap” and looked at the bunny. “Hello?”

The bunny looked at him side ways but again, made no effort in escaping. If anything, its body seemed to relax. 

Blue smiled. The creature trusted him! How lovely! Maybe they could become buddies.

He carefully wrapped his bandanna tighter around the bunny and cradled them in his arms. He needed to get back home right away. Get the creature nice and warm.

Paps would be so surprised. 

*******

Paps was surprised. 

And also in trouble. He wasn’t supposed to be home at that time of the day. He had been caught skipping work. Oops. 

But Paps was certainly surprised. 

And sad.

And quiet. 

Blue hated it when he did that.

“Where did you find it?” he had asked once he had gotten Blue beyond his initial reaction of scolding him for missing work. 

“Near the Ruins, before the first gate” responded Blue. 

Paps nodded and motioned for Blue to put the bunny on their kitchen table. He inspected the creature with practiced and cold efficiency that had startled Blue a little bit. It made sense, since out of the both of them, Paps was the one who dealt with scrapes and tumbles more often than not. Still, his sudden seriousness made Blue uncomfortable. 

“It didn’t bite you, did it?” He asked not looking at his younger brother, nor stopping his inspection of the creature.

“Wha… no, of course not!” responded Blue. “They’re friendly!”

“Scratch you?”

“No!”

Paps sighed relieved. “You need to be more careful with wild creatures” He said taking a drag from his cigarette before putting it out.

“Of course I was careful” argued Blue then reaching for the bunny, only to be stopped by his brother putting a hand on his own. 

“They’re sick” he said plainly. 

Blue’s eyes centered on his brother’s. “What ...how?”

“I seen it before” said Papyrus unwrapping the bunny and handing the bandanna back to Blue. He leaned over putting his arm between Blue and the creature. “Make sure to wash it before you use it again”

“We can make them better” stated Blue looking at the creature then back at Paps. “Right?”

“We … we can make them comfortable” said Paps softening his tone. “Bro. They’ll probably won’t survive the night”

Blue opened his mouth in protest, but didn’t know what to say. What to argue. How did his brother know this? Was this a prank? What a horrible thought! The creature looked just fine to him!

“What is WRONG with them?” Blue asked going around his brother and putting his hand on the bunny’s head.

“Bro…” started Papyrus with annoyance at Blue’s rebellion, but withheld the rest of his scolding. Instead, he sighed again and cleared his throat. “I… seen it before. I don’t know the name for it, but I seen animals from the Surface sick like this. They can make monsters sick if they get bitten or scratched by them” 

“But…” It wasn’t that Blue didn’t believe his brother knowing about this kind of stuff, but he had never heard of it before. And this creature was so small and perhaps young.

Like he was.

He booped the bunny on the nose carefully. 

“I’ll go get a blanket and the old basket from the closet” said Papyrus “We can make them a bed” 

Blue looked up at his brother with hopeful eyes.

“Why don't you get them some water? And maybe something to eat? I dunno, what do you call those non honey things that you put in the food?”

“Vegetables?”

“Yeah, those”

“You really should eat yours, you know” said Blue but bolted towards the kitchen regardless.

*******

They bundled up their fuzzy guest and tried to feed him some vegetables. The creature barely ate and only drank a little water, reinforcing Paps assessment. Still, Blue kept hopeful watch and petted the bunny much to his older brother’s chagrin, as he was still fearful of the creature turning around and biting his brother. 

The day dragged on and they both watched t.v. to entertain themselves, even though it was obvious that Blue’s attention was all on his foundling. He even forgot about making dinner or returning to his patrol. It was as if he was convinced that as long as he kept a vigil, everything was going to be ok. 

Paps knew better of course. He procured some food from Muffet’s and sat besides his brother in quiet support. He eventually drifted off. 

He woke up to soft crying. 

The clock on the table indicated that it was a little after 4 a.m.

He got up and walked around his brother and the basket. He placed a hand inside the covers and inspected the creature. 

It was gone. 

He looked up to his brother who was trying his best to not sob. He kept sniffing and running his hands against the sides of his eye sockets trying to catch tears before they rolled down his cheeks. He was failing miserably. 

He patted his young brother’s knee. This was a lesson he wish he could spare him in any timeline, but he knew his brother was no child. Nor Snowdin a safe place. 

“There is no dust”

The statement confused Papyrus. It certainly wasn’t the first thing he had expected his brother to say. 

“There is no dust” repeated Blue “How is it going to return?”

Papyrus nodded finally understanding. In monster culture, turning into dust meant that your body returned to the magic layer that encompassed their world. “They were a surface creature. They are not made of magic”

Blue, of course knew this. He quietly berated himself for asking such a childish question. Still…

Papyrus put a hand on his young brother’s shoulder. “It’s ok”

Blue leaned over and cried into his brother’s chest while Papyrus rubbed his back. 

******

There was no true sunrise in the Underground, but seeing the crystals that provided light to the area come alive was still a sight to see. 

Papyrus and Blue stood besides the little grave they had both made for the bunny. Blue had insisted on doing most of the work himself even though he was very visibly tired after staying up all night. He had declared it his responsibility. He made it no secret that the whole concept of burying a creature after it had died kinda … creeped him out… but Papyrus had assured him it was a common practice on the Surface. In the end, the young skeleton seemed to accept the idea after he realized that he could come visit the grave any time. 

After the solemn ritual was done. Blue stood in front of the grave for a while and Papyrus waited nearby leaning on a pine. He did not like seeing his brother be like that. The image of him just standing there in the snow as if waiting for something to happen, just rattled his bones with unwanted memories. 

His brother did not need to know about death. He did not need to know about the unfair, cruel things that came from the Surface.

Maybe … maybe this timeline it would be different. 

“Paps?”

Blue’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. “Uh...yeah?”

“I’m glad that I met them”

“Oh…”

“That way they didn’t die alone”

Papyrus nodded. Blue turned around and walked towards him. He stopped in front of him and smiled with a little nod. 

“Yes. It hurts but it was worth it” 

The short skeleton then leaned over and hugged his brother. Papyrus returned the embrace and scooped him up. 

“Hey!” protested Blue “Let me down!”

“Nope! You’re my tired little bro and I’m gonna carry you home” said Papyrus slinging Blue over his shoulder. 

“PAPS!! I AM NOT A KID!!” Shouted Blue waking up about anything that might’ve still been sleeping around them.

He shouted but he didn’t fight very hard and his brother took notice of that. Papyrus maneuvered Blue so he was resting more comfortably on his shoulder.

“Just rest Bro” he said. “If anybody asks, I’m carrying you because I like carrying my bestest brother around”

“I’m your only brother” yawned Blue.

“Yeah, but nobody needs to know that” smirked Paps.

“Fine. Only this once” mumbled Blue suddenly feeling very tired.

“Just this once” repeated Papyrus and he felt Blue’s body settle against his.

His brother did not need to know about death. He did not need to know about the unfair, cruel things that came from the Surface.

But he would learn. Papyrus knew he couldn’t stop that from happening, but at least for now. At least for now, they both could be blissfully ignorant.


End file.
